Acoustics
by fadetoblackened007
Summary: Link is you're average highschool senior who hates his job. Enter the mysterious young Zelda, and you're in for a barrel of laughs. Maybe.
1. Summertime Blues

A/N: Howdy! Some of you may know me from my Inuyasha fic, Kinetics. Others may possibly remember an old fic called "The Legend of Zelda: Bassist of Time." While that fic didn't quite make it, I hope things go a bit smoother with this next stab at it. Well, on with it then, I suppose.

Acoustics

_Track 1: Summertime Blues_

Link sat up with a groggy moan and threw his pillow at the alarm clock strategically placed at the opposite end of the room. _'Great,' _he thought with a grunt, _'another long day of work, followed by a crappy dinner and a short, restless sleep. Since when was summer this crappy?'_

He gave a sigh as he stepped out of his bed, grabbed a pair of khaki pants and his dark green work shirt from his drawer, and headed into the bathroom. If there was anything Link despised more than school, it was work, and he had gotten screwed over this summer. And by one of his best friends, too! He could still remember the day Darunia came up to him with his "great job" offer. How did he ever let himself be talked into it?

Link lived in a small Rhode Island town, a suburb of Providence. Hell, everything in Rhode Island is a suburb of Providence. They ought to re-name the state Providence and do away with the confusion. Anyways, the town where Link lived had a small amusement park, the type of amusement park people go to when they can't afford amusement. Link's friend Darunia had talked him into getting a job there with him. What a terrible idea that had been. Crappy pay, terrible management and a binding contract. No wonder they were hurting for help.

The only way out for Link was when school came around, which wasn't for another 2 weeks. Link took a quick shower and took care of all his morning business, then headed out for work with a scowl on his face. Man, his day was gonna suck.

_Well I'm gonna raise a fuss,_

_Yeah, I'm gonna raise a holler,_

_About workin' all summer,_

_Just to try to make a dollar,_

_Well I went to the bossman,_

_Tried to get a break,_

_Sometimes I wonder, what I'm gonna do,_

_Cause there ain't no cure for the summertime blues,_

Link stood at his post, handing out quarters to whiney little kids in the arcade. Why anyone would be in the park's crappy, run-down arcade, he would never know. The games were old, but not so old as to be classic. They just sucked.

Leaning on a machine with a sigh, Link noted that his lunch break was coming up soon. Sighing, he returned to his work with a gloomy face, praying for the next fifteen minutes go by as swiftly and painlessly as possible. As he was busying himself with his thoughts, he felt a short tap on his shoulder. Expecting to be chewed out by hiss boss for slacking off again, Link turned with his apologies at the ready. To his surprise, however, he came face to face with an attractive young girl with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He felt his chest tighten slightly. He was always pretty nervous around girls.

"Excuse me," she said with a bit of uncertainty, "but can you tell me where to find a decent place to eat? I was gonna try that place, but the fly in the ice freaked me out." She pointed to the infamous Trellis, the worst food stop in the park.

Link just blinked for a second. "Are you a tourist?" he asked, not quite thinking first. Not to many people who showed up to the park weren't from around here, so most people knew their way around.

"Err... not really," the girl replied, thinking his answer to be somewhat rude. Link caught on to the girls tone and quickly apologized.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that we don't get too many people who don't know their way around here."

"Oh..." she said, "Well, I just moved here with my family..."

"Oh really?" Link asked, wanting to slap himself. It was such a stupid thing to ask. _'Of course really, why would she have said it dumbass?'_

"Yeah," she said, giggling at the obviousness of his statement.

Seeing her reaction, Link felt a little bold. _'Hell, it's worth a shot, and hey, maybe I'll get fired for screwing around on the job!'_

"Well, the best place for eats around here is the Bebop Cafe, near the Rockin' Rollercoaster. Man, who thinks up these crappy names?" The girl giggled again. "Anyways, my lunch break is up in a few minutes, so if you want maybe I can show you around?"

The girl thought about it for a minute, before nodding her head. "That sounds like a nice idea." she answered. After all, the guy seemed kind of nice and also... kinda cute... maybe if he cleaned up his uniform a little...

"Great, I'll meet you back here in a second, just gotta go clock out!" Link said, a little too excitedly. _'Man, I hope that didn't freak her out!'_

Zelda stood there for a moment, thinking. Something about the boy, either the fact that he was trying to hard or the look in his eyes as he spoke, made him seem somewhat cute. She giggled to herself. What was she getting herself into now?

A few moments later the boy returned, as promised, shirt now untucked and visor sticking out of his back pocket. He smiled as he walked up to the girl, and motioned to the side with a nod. "Foods that way," he explained.

_Well my mom and papa told me,_

_Son, you better earn some money,_

_If you wanna take the car,_

_To go a ridin' next sunday,_

_I didn't go to work,_

_Told my boss I was sick,_

_Sometimes I wonder, what I'm gonna do,_

_Cause there ain't no cure for the summertime blues,_

"And so that's the story of how Darunia and I almost got arrested for the seventh time," Link finished, laughed at his obviously exaggerated tale.

Zelda laughed and popped another french fry in her mouth. "I so don't believe you!"

"Every word of it was true! Well, almost..."

Laughing again, Zelda noted the time. "Hmm, shouldn't you be getting back to work?"

Link's expression went blank as he glanced at his watch. "Hnn, yeah, I guess. Man I hate this job..."

"How do you hate working at an amusement park?"

"It get's old. Fast. Plus the management sucks."

"But it's a killer way to meet girls," Zelda said with a mockingly seductive smile.

Link laughed. "Most girls run at the mention of my name."

"That bad, eh?"

Link shrugged. "I wouldn't know," he said, "been single all my life."

"Really? No way! You're a senior in highschool!"

"Way. No one's ever really been interested in me at all... except Ruto... but she's interested in every guy within a three foot radius at any given time."

Zelda laughed again. This guy was quite the joker. "So, have you ever kissed a girl?" she asked.

"Nope. Pretty sad, eh? 18 years old and never been kissed," Link said, laughing at himself.

"Yeah, haha, that is pretty sad," Zelda said. She wondered why this guy, who was quite attractive and had a great personality, seemed to have such an unlucky streak with women.

"Yeah, so I guess I'll be leaving then," Link said, standing up to leave. Zelda stood as well. Looking into the boy's eyes again, a thought entered her mind. It was pretty risque, but... he seemed like a nice enough guy.

"It's been good eating with you," Link said as he started making his way back to his post. Rather suddenly, he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders. Before he realized what was happening, he was spun around and felt warm lips touch his own as Zelda's body pressed against his. She broke away, smiling, and gazed into his eyes.

"Not bad for a first kiss," she said, and then wandered away.

Link stood dumbstruck. Had that really happened. With a shrug, Link started back to his post, a goofy smile plastered on his face. _'Not bad,' _he thought, _'not bad at all.'_

_I'm gonna take two weeks,_

_I'm gonna have a fun vacation,_

_Gonna take my problems,_

_To the united nations,_

_Well I went to my congressman,_

_And he sent me a note,_

_Sometimes I wonder, what I'm gonna do,_

_Cause there ain't no cure for the summertime blues,_

A/N: Well I guess that's it for the first chapter then. Seems like a pretty good place to stop. Anyways, this fic shouldn't end up being too long... only like 7 or 8 chapters max. Sorry to those of you who wanted more.

Well, look out for another chapter in a week or two... and if you're into Inuyasha at all, check out some of my other fics =)

'Till next time, Ja!


	2. Boys of Summer

A/N: Yo, Ama here, back with the next installment of Acoustics. Well, I don't really have anything to say, so... Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Acoustics:

Track 2: Boys of Summer

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Link smiled as he walked out to his car. So work hadn't sucked so much that day... chalk it up to luck. He took a quick look at himself in the rear-view mirror as he took a seat, waiting for his friend Darunia to show up. _'Oh yeah... Link you devil, you!'_

Link was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone rapping on his window. He looked to see Darunia, the mammoth of a man he called a friend, standing outside the passenger door with annoyance on his face. Link leaned over and unlocked the door with chuckle. "What's up, D?" he asked as the boy got in.

"Nothing much... man I hate this job," Darunia said as Link pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hah, you're the one who got us stuck here, remember," Link said with another laugh.

"You seem happy today. What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing," Link said with a smug smile.

"If it were nothing you wouldn't be glowing, now spill it!" Darunia responded, determined not to let his friend keep quiet.

"Well, I was working my usual shift by the arcade, right, and it's close to lunch break so I'm thinking, 'Thank god, only five more minutes of this torture!' So I'm standing there doing a half-ass job watching the machines, when I feel someone tap my shoulder. So I turn around, expecting it to be that old hag Gohma coming to bitch at me about doing a crappy job, when I come face to face with the most beautiful blonde bombshell I've ever seen!"

"Awesome," Darunia said enthusiastically, "So what happened next?"

"Yeah, well," Link began, "She asked me where some decent food was and we started talking, and i told her about my lunch break being soon and asked if she wanted to have lunch with me. I was expecting her to backhand me like girls usually do, but instead she shrugged and said 'sure.' And so we ate at the Bebop and talked for a while, and she told me her whole story and I told her mine, and when I got up to go back to work, she grabs me by the shoulders, and spins me around and plants a kiss right on my face. Then she pulls back, smiles, says 'Not bad for a first kiss,' and wanders off somewhere."

"Slick, dude! How did you manage something like that?!"

"I dunno... I guess Lady Luck was just on my side today." Link said, smirking as if it were nothing.

"You lucky dog," Darunia said, laughing at his friends naivety. He was one of the people who thought Link would forever be lost in the world of women.

"Say, what day is it?" Link asked.

"Uhh... dude! Today's Monday!"

"Really... Sweet!" Link yelled. His work schedule was a little strange, working at an amusement park and all. He ha Tuesdays and Thursdays off. "I never thought my break would come!"

"Well, seeing as neither of us have to be in tomorrow, what do you wanna do?"

"Well," Link started, a thoughtful tone entering his voice, "I guess we could try to go see a movie or something, if Mikau isn't busy."

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Darunia said, nodding in agreement.

The boys continued their idle chatter as Link drove back to his house. When they got there, Link immediately fell face first into his waiting couch while Darunia made for the phone. Link's parents were still at work, so there was no one to give him the otherwise-promised funny look.

"Yo," Darunia called from the other room, "Mikau says he'll be here in a few minutes."

"Cool... so what movie are we gonna see anyway?" Link asked, picking himself out from between the seat cushions.

"I dunno... what's out?"

"Uhh... damn, Spiderman 2 doesn't come out until next week."

"Hmm... we could go see Dodgeball."

"Hmm... sounds good. Ben Stiller kicks ass."

"Indeed he does."

A few minutes later Mikau showed up, wearing his usual Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. Their friend lived the dream life- he was a beach bum with wealthy parents and nothing to worry about. Still, they enjoyed his company. If there was anything Mikau could do, it was have a good time.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" he asked, walking into Link's living room.

"Well, we're probably gonna go see Dodgeball..." Link explained as he stood up.

"Sounds cool to me," Mikau said, nodding his agreement. The guys all made their way out to Mikau's car- Link's was only a two-door compact, and there was no way they could possibly fit more than 2 people in it comfortably. They talked idly as Link flipped through radio stations in the passenger seat, trying to find something he felt like listening to.

He stopped on "Layla" and a smile hit his face. He kept thinking back to the events of the day...

"Yo, daydreams, we're here," Mikau said, waving his hand in front of Link's face. Link snapped back to reality, the glaze running from his eyes, and swallowed the small puddle of drool that formed in his mouth. Link gave a nervous laugh, and Mikau just looked at him strangely before stepping out of the car. Determined not to make a larger fool of himself, Link followed suit quickly.

The boys bought their tickets and some snack's and were making their way towards their theatre when Link noticed a familiar face in the small movie-going crowd. _'Hey!' _he thought, recognition dawning, _'It's here! Imagine seeing her here... and who's that tall, muscular tan guy she's with...'_

Across the small lobby stood a very flattered looking Zelda, talking to a rather tall, muscular boy about Link's age. The boy was looking into her eyes as he spoke, a quick chuckle escaping his lips every so often. Link wondered what exactly was going on, but before he had time to do anything about it, his friends had ushered him into the theatre. Looking back once more, link saw something he wasn't quite prepared for.

Zelda stood, about half a football field's distance away, kissing some guy Link had never met. Link was shocked, to say the least. However, he kept his cool, for the time being. He was never really the confrontational type...

A few hours later, Link sat at home, alone, in his room. His mother was downstairs cleaning up after dinner and his father was stuck at work late. His kid brother was spending the night at his friends house again.

Sighing, Link reached over to his nightstand, and pulled a brown leather book out from the hidden drawer. Link grabbed a pen from the top of the nightstand and began chewing on the end, thinking of how to start.

Dear Journal, Link wrote, _today was a... confusing day. It started out pretty normal... me hating work. But then... I met this girl... and things got a little crazy... in a good way. She kissed me... and I felt myself floating through the rest of the day. But then, later, when I was hanging out with the guys... I saw her again... and I almost went over and said hello, but she was hanging out with this guy. And then I saw them kiss... and the rest of the day kinda felt like trying to peel yourself off the ground after getting run over by a truck. Gah, listen to me. I'm 18 and I'm writing in a journal. Geez, why do I still feel so young?_

Putting the book down with a sigh, Link let the question hang in his mind for a while. He was always a lot less mature than his friend... on some occasions his naivety had almost gotten them in serious trouble. He supposed tonight was just another one of those occasions. He flicked his light off with a sigh. Growing up sucked.

'After all,' he thought, _'it was just a stupid kiss, right?_

'But... but it wasn't bad for a first...'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Well that was quick. O.o Usually it takes me a bit more time to pump out a chapter. Ahh well, maybe I'm getting back into the groove after all. =)

So, yeah, thanks for the reviews, and I'm looking forward to reading more. 'Till next time, ja!


End file.
